Angels and the Ones They Love
by Jedeye13
Summary: BOO!!!!! I'm Back with another story for anyone who'll actually sit and read any of this


Angels and the Ones They Love  
  
"Cloud wait up," I said trying to get the mercenary to turn around. "Alright but hurry up," he said with a slight hint of impatience. Tonight was our first date with these two ladies we liked. No they are more like angels that have graced are petty existence with there presence. "Alright now we can leave," I said finally reaching Cloud. We're heading to the buggy to go and pick Aeris and Rinoa up for the impending escapade tonight. I made reservations at Cafe Central and from there we go our seperate ways.   
  
"We're here Squall," Cloud said breaking me from my trance. I'm just a little nervous. Okay I'm really nervous but then who wouldn't? I rang the doorbell and waited for her to emerge. Cloud looked almost as nervous as I am. I looked at him then he looked at me and said, "Calm down Squall it's only a date." "Easy for you to say. This is my first," I explained trying to give a reason for the butterflies in my stomach. Then the angels came radiating with beauty and cheer that only they could have.   
  
"Hi Rinoa. You uh look real good," I barely managed to sputter out. I could see Cloud was having the same trouble with Aeris. "You look nice to Squall," she said with her amazing voice. Then there was silence and staring."So is everyone ready?" I heard Aeris ask us breaking the silence. "Yeah we're, ready," Rinoa then answered. "Let's go," Cloud said ending the conversation.  
  
The ride to the Cafe was as you might expect Aeris and Cloud talking almost the whole way and Rinoa trying to strike up a converstaion with me. I was just really nevous and spoke very little at all. I opened her door as we got out of the buggy. Then we walked into the Cafe. We all sat down and this time I attempted to talk more than a simple yes or no answer.   
  
After we finished our meals, and started talking about I don't know what. My eyes were fixed on Rinoa. Every now and again I would say something but I usually just kept quiet. Then all at once we left. Cloud begged me to let him take the Buggy tonight and I reluctantly agreed. Then we went our seperate ways for the night. "Rinoa would you care to join me for a walk," I asked her not really wanting her to leave just yet. "Okay. It is a nice night," was her reply.  
  
Rinoa and I decide to take a walk in the park. The moon was bathing partially hidden behind some clouds in the sky but other than that it was a clear night. The stars twinkled as we walked down the path. As we walked, we both remained silent. I just couldn't shake this feeling of tension between us. Then a marvelous fountain came into view. It looked like something out of a story or fable. Rinoa walked up to it and I just watched her. The moon came out from behind the clouds and bathed her in a luminicent light. She is an angel.  
  
"Squall what's wrong?" she asked me as I walked over to join her. "Nothing why do you ask?" I answered with another question. "Well it's just that you were silent during most of the night and I thought that maybe I did something wrong," she said explaining the night from her eyes. I just stood there silent. Then I spoke, "Rinoa you see it's just that I was really nervous during the whole night and I found it really hard to talk and I well just couldn't uh well," I blurted out rambling about the night. She sort of gave me this confused look and gave a quiet laugh. "What's so funny," I asked not knowing what was going on. "Well I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous. I just thought that it was funny that we have very different way of showing the way we feel," she esplained to me. "Yeah that is kind of funny," I said while giving a half grin. Then I stared at the laughing angel.   
  
After the discussion we had, I didn't feel that nervous any more. I found myself actually enjoying talking instead of being in deep thought. The moon had gone back into it's hiding place behind the clouds. So again we were in the darkness of the night. Then her eyes fell on me. I was taken aback by their beauty. All at once, there was a moment of pure joy when I felt her lips against mine. Of all my life i don't think I have felt happier. All I could here was the dripping of the water from the fountain and then that faded away. The moon joined the sky once more with it's luminescince. As a gift from above, the moon shone it's light on to us as we stood kissing in front of the fountain.   
  
By: Jedeye13 


End file.
